Prince Fang
'''Prince Fang '''is a 800 year old inter-dimensional dragon. He is from the 17th dimension and is prince of his nation from the 19th dynasty. He followed Papa Acachalla home from the 17th dimension after he ate Acachalla's wallet and stole both his kidneys. Sally and Gertrude both thought he was adorable, although Papa Acachalla was the only one to realize his true evil. He told Sally and Gertrude that the Dragon had enslaved billions of people in his entire life. He told Sally, but she didn't believe him until Fang ate her waffles. Acachalla then summoned Spencer who, knowing the Dragon's weakness, turned his rusty braces into bullets and then told Sally to shoot him to death, which she suceeds in, but this was not before Prince Fang managed to eat Papa Acachalla Soon Later He Was Seen in The LEGO Video. Personality Prince Fang is selfish and clever. Using his adorable looks, he can fool people into thinking he is innocent. In reality, he is powerful and is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way, and he steals from his victims. Prince fang also seems to be very sadistic, informing papa acacallla of the horrible things he would do to him in the future. Prince Fang clearly has a taste for human flesh, or at least Papa Acachalla, since he ate him. Relationships Papa Acachalla Prince Fang met Papa Acachalla in the Seventeenth Dimension and stole his wallet and kidneys. He then followed Papa Acachalla back to his house and fooled his entire family. Spencer Spencer was the only other person in the Acachalla household that was suspicious of Prince Fang. He knew his weakness and exposed him to the entire family. Spencer then turned his rusty braces into bullets so that Sally could kill Prince Fang. Sally At first, Sally thought Prince Fang was Freddie's little brother, but after Spencer exposed him as a criminal, she shot Prince Fang to death. Gertrude Gertrude let Prince Fang into the Acachalla household and quickly welcomed him into the family, allowing him to take the place of Papa Acachalla. The Sucky Officer Although Prince Fang and the sucky officer never met, he was supposedly tasked with the job of killing Prince Fang. After Sally had killed Prince Fang, he came running through the house and said "I'm here to kill the dinosaur" even though Prince Fang isn't a dinosaur, so he could have been mistaken. Another possibility is that Papa Acachalla hired him to kill Freddy or Freddio (Sally still does not know Freddio is dead.) Johnny Ghost Johnny mentioned playing hide-and-seek with prince fang during the Gmod Lego city map. There is a possibility that Johnny maybe friends or just know about Prince fang. Toilet Toucher It is seen that Prince Fang seemed to be working with Toilet Toucher when Johnny Ghost saw Prince Fang on Toilet Toucher's shoulder (after Toast screamed "Summer Sausages!!"). Prince Fang then killed Batman and came for Ghost. It is still unknown how the Johnny's got out of that situation. Trivia *He is deathly allergic to rust. * He is wanted in 13 other dimensions. * He has a voice similar to Maxwell Acachallas. * He is a level 72 necromancer on Dead or Alive V (Even though no such ranking system exists in that game). * His first appearance was in the Silly Dragon Mod video. * It is possible, as indicated by Sally, that he could be the little brother of Freddie. * He can steal your soul. * He knows where you live. * His poop smells like an old bowl of froot loops. * He knows about Papa Acachalla's bald head. * He is now working with the Toilet Toucher. * He has appeared in multiple videos such as Gmod LEGO CITY Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod) * As of the Gmod LEGO CITY Roleplay Map! video, Prince Fang is alive, Although the video may take place before the Dragon mod, or because time was reversed. * He killed Johnny Ghost and Batman action figure. * He works with the Toilet Toucher... Category: [[Category:Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Roleplay Category:Fang Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Dragon [[Category:Toilet touche